Las Rosas de la Oscuridad
by ItsMetalItsOurBand
Summary: Helia es un vampiro solitario pero lleno de deudas que ha tenido que cargar desde hace muchos años, está dispuesto a pagar cada uno de ellos sin importar las consecuencias. Pero Musa y Riven tomaron ese lugar en lugar de Helia. Él hará todo lo posible para remediarlo antes de que sea muy tarde. FXH MXR! R&R ##Escrita por Emily##
1. Chapter 1

POV Musa

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, bueno la verdad no, me llego la noticia esta mañana de que un "grandioso" duque vendría a la casa de mis padres con su "grandioso" hijo con el cual (según mis padres) me iba a casar. No tardaran en llegar, aunque no me pone muy feliz la idea. Igualmente a quien se le ocurre desposar desde ahora a dos pequeños de seis años.

-Musa! baja antes de que lleguen-gritaba mi madre desde el primer piso- Recuerda ponerte tu vestido elegante.- y con un pequeño gruñido le respondí-Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes.  
Me dispuse a arreglarme con ayuda de las criadas de mi madre, así que me puse el vestido aquel, con el que iba a sorprender a mi futuro esposo, pero hay que ser positivos, tal vez no me enamore de el a simple vista o algo si, tal vez podremos ser buenos amigos y jugar juntos afuera.

-Un momento Madre- dije algo seria, bajando las escaleras de la mano de mi niñera- Como me veo?-dije alisando mi vestido- Estas hermosa- dijo mi mamá sin ni siquiera mirarme- Ya llegaron- avisó uno de los criados de mi madre- Bien déjalos pasar-dijo ella.

-Señorita Melody, con un placer le presento al duque de Bitters y su hijo...Riven-Dijo uno de los criados, mientras que un señor alto, de capa, sombrero de copa, bastón, monóculo y un elegante traje de gala color negro, hacia una peculiar reverencia, al igual que su hijo Riven solo que de una manera un poco mas tímida.

-Es un placer conocerlos, nos honra tener invitados tan distinguidos como ustedes, por favor siéntanse como en su casa-Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa orgullosa, como siempre me empujo adelante para saludar-Ho...hola...soy Musa, un placer-dije un poco tímida, el niño era lindo, sus ojos tenían un color muy particular.

-Por que no salen a jugar?-dijo mi madre empujándonos fuera de la mansión al jardín lleno de rosas blancas, el cogió una rosa que estaba cerca de mi, me la dió y con su mano un poco temblorosa cogió la mía y nos dispusimos a dar un paseo, al parecer el también sabia que nos íbamos a casar pero teníamos seis años! para ser tan pequeño era muy gentil y muy guapo, hermoso tanto como mi peluche para dormir pero él era mas que un peluche.

-Entonces...ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir, cierto?-dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos purpura, mientras caminábamos.  
-Si, lo se y aún no puedo creerlo, no sabemos nada sobre el matrimonio ni lo que debemos hacer o decir-Dije.  
-Si, tienes razón yo tampoco sé que pensar porque no quiero pensar en esas cosas todavía,-lo miré-pero como ya todo esta decidido por nuestros padres me conformare contigo ya que eres muy linda-Dijo tímidamente mientras desviaba su mirada. Me reí un poco y lo empuje juguetonamente.

- Sé que solo nos conocimos hace un rato pero te estoy diciendo la verdad!, para tener seis años soy un niño que tiene conocimientos muy avanzados- Lo miré un poco confundida-Creo que por ser hijo de un Duque tienes más alternativas de ser una persona ilustrada, pero apuesto que no te han enseñado a divertirte así como me enseñan a mi-dije con voz desafiante.

-Dices que yo no me divierto?-Dijo Riven sarcástico. Me reí,-Si un poco, ya que desde que llegaste has estado un poco serio-Me miró un rato con su linda sonrisa hasta que se montó en mi espalda, haciendo que cayéramos los dos; luego con un movimiento rápido y muy extraño, me tenia inmóvil en el suelo. Lo mire con mucho miedo al principio pero luego comenzamos a reír a carcajadas,-Esa es tu forma de divertirte?, que simple eres!-Dije-Al menos te hice reír, eso cuenta cierto?-Luego me dejó libre y sin pensarlo le di un abrazo muy muy fuerte.-Claro que si cuenta-Luego me devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía muy bien, me gustaba!. Pero luego uno de los criados de mi madre salió a la puerta-Niños por favor deben entrar ahora, los están esperando-Dijo en voz alta.

-Una carrera hasta la puerta?- Dijo Riven mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a pararme.-Claro que si! Vamos!-Dije mientras reíamos, corriendo juntos hasta la puerta.

* * *

**Halo! Mis amigas y yo teníamos esta idea desde hace mucho! Teníamos que publicarlo tarde o temprano. Disculpen por la demora en la historia La Broma del Año aún estamos trabajando en eso,les prometo actualización pronto! Por ahora avísenme como les pareció este CAP. Comenten! 3 3**


	2. Clan 800

No POV

-Es un gusto conocerla, por fin, Señorita Melody, permítame decirle que se ve resplandeciente esta tarde-Dijo el Duque de Bitters con una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh, es usted un hombre muy amable, veo de dónde sacó su hijo lo encantador, y concuerdo con lo que dice, luego de hace algún tiempo, pudimos encontrarnos de nuevo-Dijo con una sonrisa-Por favor, acompáñeme a mi oficina, para discutir bien nuestros asuntos, le parece bien? Bitters solo asintió.

Él era uno de los personajes más importantes de la ciudad, su padre le había heredado toda su fortuna y había hecho de su poder, algo muy influyente para el capital, de manera positiva, según él. Pero que no te engañe su apariencia de buen hombre, con buenas intenciones y buenas relaciones con todas las personas, o con su propia familia. No, él era todo lo contrario. En su interior guardaba los más oscuros secretos de la localidad, cosas que nadie más en la ciudad sabia, ni los mismos Reyes que allí eran el mando, la cabeza por encima de todos, la relación con su familia se había roto desde hace años, lo único que quería era que su hijo fuera el reflejo de sus propios problemas, estando lleno de deudas, quería que otros lo cargaran por él, de ahí su familia pero tenía que soportar estar con ellos para ocultarse. Tenía su propio "ejercito" por así decirlo, hombres detrás de el con los mismos ojos ruines, fríos, débiles y carentes de humildad. Lo único que los mantenía en pie eran las máscaras, que ocultaban su verdadero ser. Gracias a ellos, la ciudad solo estaba repleta de las mismas personas, aquellas que abundaban desde el lugar más recóndito de las calles, la ignorancia y la necesidad.

Solo queda decir que la Señorita Melody era todo lo contrario a él.

-Qué bueno que haya aceptado mi invitación, Duque Bitters- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio-Por favor tome asiento, póngase cómodo.

-Para ser honesto, señorita, prefiero quedarme de pie, seremos breves con esto-Dijo poniéndose rígido.

Ella asintió y prosiguió-Con respecto a la ceremonia nupcial de nuestros hijos, veo que todo marcha muy bien o eso era lo que creíamos, la Iglesia nos ha rechazado la idea de casarlos a esta edad, por obvias razones. Dicen que tendrán en cuenta nuestras peticiones para cuando ellos tengan la edad suficiente.

La idea de que Riven y Musa se casarán a tan temprana edad había sido del Duque. Como había dicho antes, lo único que esperaba de todo esto era la riqueza de esta familia. Jamás se conformaría con lo que poseía, siempre quería más y más. Aquella noticia lo había incomodado, por no decir que estaba muy molesto.

-Creo que debemos insistirles un poco más. Usted perfectamente sabe que tenemos todo el dinero para pagarles, porque es eso lo que buscan. Además hay algo que también debo de decirle y es algo muy grave, no solo para nosotros sino también para toda la ciudad.

Lo que estaba a punto de contarle a Melody, era uno de los oscuros secretos de los que hablaba antes, algo que podría ser el final de todo su brillante plan.

Melody se vio sorprendida, se levantó de su asiento, frunció el seño y miró fijamente al Duque.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Bitters?

-Es una amenaza que corre por las calles, desde la semana pasada. Aunque tiene siglos de historia. La peste ha vuelto a reinar en los hogares, los hospitales están llenos de enfermos, ni siquiera su Majestad sabe que hacer frente a esta situación.

-Se está refiriendo a la peste como amenaza…

-La peste es solo una circunstancia del peligro que corremos, a lo que en realidad me refiero es a que-respiro hondo y prosiguió-los vampiros del Clan 800 volvieron.

Melody dejó de respirar, su cuerpo enfriaba y sus manos sudaban. ¿Los vampiros del clan 800 habían regresado? Eso tenía que ser una broma.

-¡¿Me está tomando el pelo, verdad señor?!

-N-no señorita Melody, claro que no, esto es real y está pasando en este momento. Por eso quiero que retomemos la boda, así podremos quitarnos un peso de encima y si todo funciona como debe ser, podremos abandonar la ciudad para…

-¡No!-gritó Melody-no puedo dejar que le pase algo a mi hija y usted debería preocuparse más por su hijo señor. Sé muy bien una cosa y es que los vampiros regresaron para quedarse, pero para cobrar venganza de nosotros los burgueses, ya que nosotros años atrás, fuimos los responsables de que sus hogares fueran arrebatados.

-Pero eso fue tiempo pasado, no veo porque nosotros tengamos que involucrarnos en algo como eso-suspiró-si es verdad lo que usted me está diciendo señorita entonces no podremos hacer nada para encontrarlos, mis hombres ya han investigado un poco el asunto y no han encontrado ni un rastro de esos parásitos, es muy probable que se estén escondiendo entre nosotros. Podría ser cualquiera.

Melody se había quedado sin argumentos, completamente muda. Ahora no sabía que debía hacer, ya que ella no contaba con el mismo ejército del Duque y no tenía "hombres" para hacer investigaciones por ella. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar un milagro, lo único que le quedaba era confiar un poco en él. Por extraño que parezca, ella nunca confió en su palabra o sus intenciones con la familia real. Siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento desde su propuesta de que sus hijos contrajeran nupcias. Ella había aceptado por la razón de que necesitaba estabilidad económica, pero ella no necesitaba más riqueza a comparación de Bitters.

-Ya es tarde señor Bitters, es mejor que se vaya antes de que pueda atacarlo-tragó saliva-ya sabe alguno del Clan.

El Duque solo asintió, se despidió cordialmente y se fue de la habitación. ¿Debo decir que estaba demasiado molesto?

-Vámonos Riven, se hace tarde- dijo entre dientes.

-Nos vemos Musa, jugaremos otro día, ¿te parece?-Riven sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Musa asintió con una sonrisa devuelta.

-Creo que no va a haber otro día para ti Riven-Bitters murmuró.


End file.
